In known polishing devices with conveyor belt drive, the polishing medium is placed in rotation in a pan-shaped polishing trough by means of an endless conveyor belt. This conveyor belt slides on the round wall of the polishing trough, which in turn is located in a tightly closed water container, which simultaneously serves as the machine frame. The conveyor rollers necessary for the conveyor belt are supported outside on the water container.
This construction has on the one side the disadvantage that the products to be polished must be collected carefully by hand after the polishing process, which requires a great deal of time, especially for small parts such as cutlery or pieces of jewelry. Furthermore, when the polishing medium is changed, the polishing bodies must be removed manually from above with small buckets. On the other hand, the previous construction offers the user no access behind and below the polishing trough for periodic cleaning of the water container, where soap residues and other contamination inevitably form. Furthermore, a conveyor belt can be changed only by disassembling the polishing trough and the conveyor rollers. An equally great disadvantage of this construction is the relatively high requirement for soap solutions and their disposal.